Night Like This
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: While undercover, Jenny runs into someone quite familiar.


_**So, while I was studying, plotbunnies kept bothering me. The beginning of this I really liked, but then the fluffbunny took over my laptop.**_

**_Anyway, read, enjoy. and listen to the song on youtube sometime. you'll love it._**

_From where you are,  
you see the smoke start to arise,  
where they play cards.  
And you walk over softly moving passed the guards.  
The stakes are getting higher.  
You can feel it in your heart.  
He calls you bluff_

_- Caro Emerald - A Night Like This_

"I'm going in." She adjusted her wig. Knowing her own flaming red hair would betray her cover. She knew a certain Special Agent who would scoff at her decision to take her own under cover mission. Claiming that she was too much of a public figure to go under cover again.

Even if she was damn good.

Tonight, she would prove him wrong, she smirked as she imagined telling him about her op tomorrow. Swaying her hips just a little more, she approached the poker table.

"Hello boys, I see you saved me a seat." From five different sides she got a confirming gruff, greeting and nod. One of the men stood up to pull back a chair. She gave him a genuine smile and sat down.

"I see someone learned their etiquette, James."

The dark haired man, who was slightly graying around his temples smiled at her and ran his hand through his hair. "Just doing what my momma taught me."

From the other side of the table she could hear a soft snort. Both their gazes shifted to the source of the sound. She masked her expression. Letting her eyes travel over the man's features. No one had told her he was going to be here. She met his eyes briefly. He gave no sign of recognition, maybe she could have some fun with this. He broke their connection and was now looking at a spot to her right. She followed his steely look to see who the receiver was. James was returning the glare with the same intension.

"Alright boys, who's dealing, and what are we playing?"

Her cheerful tone broke the tension and they all settled back into their seats. She took a bundle of cash out of her purse and threw it on the table. While she received her chips someone else was already dealing the cards.

"Texas hold 'em."

She nodded and took her cards. Let the games begin.

Two hours later, she was still sipping her drink and her opponents were throwing back Scotch like water. The alcohol in their system had began to show. Three of them were almost through their stacks, and the conversation was getting a little inappropriate, and she assumed that they wouldn't even say most of this in front of a woman when they were sober.

Usually, she would excuse herself. Drunk people got very tiring after a while. But she supposed she had to endure this for a little while longer. She still needed that last piece of intel. Their dealer turned the river. She bit the inside of her mouth, trying not to smile. James, Bob, William and Felix had folded a while ago, it was just her and her old 'friend'. This was her chance. She put her cards down, sighed and emptied her glass. Glancing in the man's direction. She knew his tell, and was scanning his face for any sign that could betray him. Unfortunately his face was still neutral. And she knew there was only one way for her to find out what was happening. Thank god that Bob had gotten that call and had to step out for a moment. She slipped her foot out of her blood red stiletto, and pulled her chair a little closer to the table.

Unnoticed by the others she approached his leg with her foot. If she could only..

There it was. Mentally she pat herself on her shoulder. The tell was still there, he always moved his foot up and down when he was bluffing. and judging by the movement of his pants' fabric. He was.

Suddenly something happened that she hadn't counted on. He uncrossed his legs, and bumped against her foot. She quickly retreated it, and from the look on his face he hadn't thought anything of it. With a smile she played her hand and gave him a smirk.

"I'll get you another drink. I think you might need it."

He threw his cards down, and she walked away. The other men at the table were laughing at him. Teasing him about losing to a woman. He reminded them that they were to afraid to even start. By then she reached the bar, and it was impossible for her to make anything of the baritone mumbling at the table.

She ordered a glass of bourbon and a Scotch. Forcing a smile as the very young bartender flirted with her. It was flattering, but then he wasn't really her type.

"I think the lady promised me a drink?"

He leaned against the bar, facing her, his accent indicating that he wasn't born in the United States, or any other English speaking country. He looked at her intently. And she knew that he knew.

She had to get out of here.

"Tom will bring it in a second, and if you'll excuse me, I have to visit the little girl's room." She gave him her charm smile. The one that hadn't failed on her yet. Not in .. well let's just say many years. Before she gave him a chance to reply she walked away.

"Ann, you're walking in the wrong direction, that's the exit."

With a fake look of surprise she turned back to him, her black hair hitting her in her face. She hated wearing wigs. "Really? Well thank you, I didn't know." This time she walked in the right direction. And as soon as she was out of sight, she searched the back door. Thank god she'd looked over the blueprints of this place before entering.

As quickly as she could she made her way out of the dark alley, hoping that she would find a cab soon. It hadn't been the best idea to leave her driver and protection detail waiting two blocks away, but it was the only option.

A few feet before she could step out of the dark and dirty alley, someone appeared at the end of the alley. She could only see his silhouette. But that was enough, she would recognize it anywhere. He had followed her. The streetlight at the side of the road gave him some kind of halo, making his hair a few shades lighter.

With a glare she walked past him, hailing a cab.

"What are you doing here."

"I could ask the same of you."

They glared at each other for what seemed like hours, until the cab stopped in front of them and she climbed in. He followed her before she had the chance to close the door behind her. She glared at him as he gave the cab driver her address.

"Did I say you could join me?"

"I'm sorry Director, but I don't see your detail around, someone has to protect you."

If looks could kill he would be more than six feet under. He would probably be somewhere close to the centre of the earth. And if the flames in her eyes were any indication. He wouldn't make it out of here alive.

"I don't need you to protect me. I'm not sure if you can manage to remember, but I did get training."

Her eyes narrowed as his gaze drifted away from her. Oh he remembered, and she knew exactly which memory was playing in his mind right now. She took his chin in her hand and forced him to look at her.

"What were you doing there."

"Need to know."

"Unfortunately for you, I have higher clearance. Tell me."

"Remember the case of the two dead naval officers who were found three days ago in the river?"

Jenny sighed and released him from her grip. This was getting more complex than she thought. She ripped the wig off her head and pulled her hair out of the bun, letting it cascade down her shoulders. Perfectly aware that his eyes hadn't left her.

The cab stopped, she groaned when she realized that she'd left her purse by the poker table. She looked to her right and he pulled his wallet out. Handing the man more than enough to take care of the cab fare.

They got out of the cab. Walking up the steps to her door. His hand on the small of her back. Oh why had she decided to wear this dress tonight. She could feel the pressure of his fingers on her skin, feeling the warmth of his hand on her bare back.

Trying to lighten the mood, she made a comment.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd dye your hair." Smirking as she let her hand run through his dark hair. He caught her hand, and didn't let go. "And I thought you wouldn't wear _that_ in public again."

She smiled innocently as she pulled her hand from his grip and spun around slowly in the middle of the hallway. "What? This dress?"

"That's not a dress, it's a heart attack." He put his hands on her hips, effectively stopping her from spinning. She steadied herself by putting her hands on his chest. Even with that hair, he still looked irresistible in a suit. She grinned. "Your heart is still beating, so it can't be that bad."

"I'll show you how bad it is." He covered her mouth with his. Startling her for a moment. Suddenly his hands were everywhere, rediscovering their old routes all over her body, from her hips up her spine and back to her sides, grazing her breasts. She returned his kiss with the same passion. It had so very long. Too long. When he broke their kiss she let her eyes memorize every part of his face. But when she got to his hairline, she couldn't hold her laugh anymore.

She pushed him away, seeking the banister of the stairs to keep her standing while she laughed her head off. "I'm sorry, I love you but that _hair_. That color."

"What did you just say?"

"I said I.." then, she stopped, her eyes widening as she realized what she just said. "I'm sorry?"

"No, the other part."

"I love you."

"Yes, that one." He smirked, and kissed her again, brushing the tears on her cheeks away. She opened her eyes when his lips left hers. "And? Aren't you going to say anything else?"

He looked at her innocently. "Oh the hair? I can wash it out. Just give me a minute." He started to make his way up the stairs. Jenny's eyes narrowed, did he really think he could play that game with her? Halfway up the stairs, he stopped and turned around.

"Care to join me?"

"No, I think I'm going to get something to drink before I go to sleep, feel free to use the couch if you're too tired to get home." Angrily she walked away.

"Jen?"

"What, Leroy?"

"I love you too."


End file.
